It is, of course, common practice to utilize a tripod or like device for supporting a camera, thereby enabling extended exposures to be made, permitting automatic operation and, indeed, allowing the photographer to participate as a subject of the picture. Devices of this nature are, however often cumbersome and unweildy, and often they cannot be set-up as quickly as might be desired.
As an alternative to a tripod, the camera may simply be steadied against any available stationary or steady structure; typically, a table or chair may be used indoors, and for outside photography a rock, a fence post, a tree, a building, or an automobile may, for example, conveniently be employed. Dependence upon such improvised support is often, however, less than satisfactory, because it may limit the range of positioning of the camera, and will not normally accommodate to, and therefore firmly hold, the camera; moreover, it is of course entirely possible that suitable structure may simply not be available when and where needed.
Sand-filled bags have been used for positioning and supporting cameras, but that practice is also undesirable for a number of reasons. Firstly, such bags tend to be heavy and difficult to transport. Secondly, they are not molded to the shape of the camera with facility, and finally, once having been set-up they tend to sag and to revert to a non-conforming condition.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel article for stably supporting a camera on virtually any stationary structure that has horizontal support features.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a novel supporting cushion for a camera, which cushion can readily be molded to accommodate the shape of the camera and will retain its conformation to ensure firm support for the lens.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a cushion, which offers a wide choice of positions for the camera, and thereby facilitates framing of the scene to be photographed, and which is so configured as to avoid interference with the view of the lens.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an article, which is light in weight, highly portable, and of relatively simple construction, which article is, in addition, quickly and easily situated and employed for use.